


Rescue Me

by Magicandmalice



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Eve War, all the pilots are now Preventers. Heero gets bad news during one of his more... boring mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the people in it. Trust me if I did, those pilots would have done a bit more than just fighting...yea I can picture it now.
> 
> Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, slight 5xD

Intense cobalt eyes glared at the other occupants of the room in annoyance. Their owner sighing inwardly at his misfortune of being in the wrong place and wrong time in order to get stuck with this mission. Sometimes he wondered if working for the Preventers was even worth it. Granted it was something to do and it was to try and help keep the peace, after all what else could an ex-soldier like himself offer to the now peaceful ESA and Space Colonies after the war? But some the missions that Une would send him on just seemed a bit... boring, this being one of them.

All just because he was 10 minutes late getting to the office a yesterday morning. His alarm had not gone off and since Dou had already been up and out the door about 2 hrs earlier than the norm to help Quatra, his roommate had not woken him up.He had walked into the office just in time to see Une in Bitch Mode instead of Gentle Lady and had been thoroughly chewed out, then put on this stupid ,boring mission. It wasn't fair, he didn't even like people dammit! The other pilots were an exception as he had grown closer to them after Duo had pretty much beat some much needed since into him after a particularly nasty mission.

Now he had to sit here and listen to a bunch of old coots bitch about who was right on how to handle the current problems amongst the ESA and Space Colonies. Actually it had been a bit amusing at first to watch, mainly because the room had been half and half. One side being the Pacifist voice and the other what was left of Military minds, these men were the ones that ultimately decided on how things were to be run after the war had ended and Marimea had been silenced. That meant everything from shipping supplies to the colonies to possible uprisings from broken former military factions. As of right now the argument was about the latter, hence all the arguing amongst themselves, and ignoring the only person in the room who really had the information about the newest issue.

"Yuy-san what do you think? You Preventers are the one that uncovered this faction on L5, hell they even seem to have some sort of problem with you former Gundam pilots." Mr. Shino asked from further down the table they were seated at.

Heero Yuy, former pilot of Wing turned his cold blue eyes to the old man and stared at him for a moment, noticing all the other had stopped talking as well. Hm perhaps they were finally wanting to listen? That was fine with him actually, the sooner this was settled the sooner he could back to Earth. Maybe he could even still make the weekly get together with the other 4 pilots.

"If you want my opinion let us, The Preventers, handle it. That is what we are here for right? They may be just a small group now, but we cant just ignore them. If we do that then they may pose a very real threat to our peace in the future." Heero said in his normal emotionless voice.

"If you all fail, what then? They don't want us or the Preventers anywhere near the colony, only the former Gundam pilots. Why cant you 5 just take care of it like with Marimea?" Another voice asked a bit closer to Heero.

" Because Mr. Peridot, for one thing we are no longer pilots as i am sure you know. Another is that if we were to take up that mantel once more, do you honestly think another war could be avoided? Someone would become worried that the ESA was becoming to strong and thus began the uprising of the colonies once more. I am sorry but the other pilots and I have had more than enough of war. The group is a small number of former White Fang soldiers, of course they are unhappy with the current way of life, but it is something that can be handled by the Preventers I assure you." Heero said begging to become angry. Hadn't he and the others given enough of their lives to the first two wars? Why did these men insist on starting another when peace had just been obtained?

"But we wouldn't be asking for a permanent returning of the Gundams. Only long enough to take care of this small problem."  
Shino said again. Most of the other men nodded in agreement, even a few of the pacifist agreed.

"NO! We will not return to that type of life. You all have no idea what it did to us and there is nothing that could make the other four return to that way of living, we have enough problems just living in regular society, because of who we were. Our Gundams were destroyed by our own hands, and they will not be rebuilt! The Preventers are offering their help with this because you all are obviously to foolish to do anything on your own. Now you may either take the help in a way that we offer or this meeting is over and we will leave you to your bickering. Either way I don't personally care!" Heero snarled at the rooms occupants. He would have said more had his cell not decided to ring at that moment.

"Excuse me a moment, I must tend to some matters with people who actually have a mind and know how to use it." Herro said turning away slightly as he answered his phone, ignoring the insulted faces around him.

"Hello?" Heero asked already knowing who would be on the other line. Only 3 people called this number, Duo, Quatra and Une. Seeing as though Une wasn't currently speaking to him and he knew Duo to be on assignment it only left Qutra.

"Heero? Good I got through U was worried that you would still be in that meeting with the Reps. from the ESA and the Colonies. I didn't want to interrupt but this is really important, and you really needed to know. Your really the only one who can do this, and we need you back here at HQ like now. Une said forget the current mission as this new one is more important and..."Quatra babbled out quickly one to be stopped by Heero.

"Quat, calm down what the hell is going on? And I am actually still in the meeting but don't worry, talking to someone with some actual intelligence is a nice change. " Heero said. What was happening at HQ? Quatra never babbled like that unless... had something happened to Duo, Trowa or Wufie? His eyes narrowed at the thought, nothing had better of happened to the braided idiot or the others.

"Well you ... we have just received a transmission from that White Fang faction that was causing some problems lately. You know the one your discussing how to handle with the Reps right now?" Quatra said slowly, trying to avoid pissing off Yuy, even though he knew that it was impossible.

"Quatra cut to the chase and tell me whats going on! You only get like this when something has happened to one of the others. And seeing as though your to calm for it be Trowa in trouble, that leaves Maxwell and Chang." Heero growled losing his patience.

"They got Duo, Heero. And from the look of the vid transmission they sent us... he's in pretty bad shape right now. You need to come back as quick as you can and see the transmission that they sent to us." Quatra said softly.

Heero's blood turned to ice in his veins as he heard those words from his friend. Duo was caught... he was hurt...blue eyes narrowed in fury as his free hand gripped the table in a white knuckled grip.

"How bad is it?" Heero hissed, his voice colder than the ice currently in his veins. The others in the room quickly backing away from the boy before them.

"From what we could see on the video, his right arm is broken in 2 places, the left side of his face is one massive bruise with a gash going from his temple to his chin and down a portion of his neck. We don't know how deep it is though. His right hand also seemed to have a few broken fingers. His back is covered in what looked like slashes from a whip almost, but it wasn't a type I am familiar with. It look almost like they had tied various items to it to inflict more pain. They used blades or other sharp objects along his chest and left arm, slashing them up pretty good, there was to much blood to see the full damage though. They also seemed to have him drugged, cause he wasn't being nearly as... stubborn as normal. Heero, the last thing you could see though before they cut the transmission was on pulling a knife and moving towards his hair. I don't know if they actually cut it or not, I know how much it means to him though. I know it doesn't seem that important, but I am sure he told you the meaning behind it an all. I imagine that he will have a harder time getting over this than he usually does if we get him back." Quatra said almost in tears as he told Heero what had befallen their friend.

One reason he had been the one to call and inform Heero of this, is because Une, Trowa and Wufei all knew that he would have an easier time of this. Heero and Duo had a strange bond between them. They always had. Quatra came the closest to understanding that bond. Duo had been the one to get Heero to finally move on after the war. They were partners at the Preventers and had even became roommates after a while, simply because Heero felt more accepted by someone who knew and had shared what had happened during the war. Granted Heero had eventually opened himself up to the other Pilots as well, but Duo was still the most important to him and he never took it well when the braided joker was hurt on a mission. This time was no exception.

The sound of splitting wood rang through the room, as the table snapped under Heero's hand. The others in the room flinching at the look on the boys face. This man was the perfect soldier, aptly named so during the war thus not someone they wanted truly angry with them. He had been known as the most dedicated to a mission and next to pilot 02 of DeathSythe, Duo Maxwell, probably the most lethal as well. What ever or whoever had upset him this much they wanted no part of.

"Quatra call the space ports now and book my seat. I want no waits or delays on the return trip understand?" Heero hissed out before slamming his phone shut. Turning his fury filled eyes to the other members he looked at each one in turn before striding to the door. Once there he turned briefly and offered the room smile filled with malice and hatred.

" Congratulations gentlemen your problem over what to do with the former White Fang members and their uprising has just been solved. I will personally be making sure that each and everyone of them are dead by my own hand." Heero said, before walking out of the room, leaving 12 old men to sigh in both fear and relief. Whatever White Fang had just done, it had not been a smart thing to do, as they now had one of the deadliest killers on Earth and in Space after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Quatre sighed as he looked around the door frame into Heero's office at Preventer HQ. Poor Heero had been back from his mission for three days now and was still no closer to finding the missing braided agent, than when he had started. He was trying so hard to hide how much Duo's absence was really bothering him, but the other pilots weren't fooled for moment. They had all become much closer in the last few months, even Heero had finally been pulled from his shell, and having Duo missing like this now was a hard blow to them all.

"What do you want now Quatre? I already told the others I was fine and to leave me alone." Heero growled, snapping the blond out of his thoughts.

"Well they don't seem to believe you very much, not if they sent me up to check on you, now do they?" Quatre asked, trying not to flinch away at Heero's tone. He knew that since all the pilots had become friends, that he was the last one that Heero would ever harm, except for maybe Duo. But that didn't make him feel any safer at the moment, after all Heero looked like he was about to snap at anytime now.He just might if Duo isn't found soon Quatre thought.

"Quatre look... if I need anything I will let you guys know ok? We only have 3 more days left until the deadline they gave us is up, and they demand an answer from us. Now please just go away and let me work in peace." Heero said eyes locked to his computer.

"Very well, but don't hide your self away Heero, were all worried about him, you know." Quatre said softly, before walking out the door.

Heero hung his head as soon as he heard the door close behind the blond. Sure they all missed him but it wasn't the same. He didn't just miss a co-work or friend like the others did. Duo was more than that to him, always had been. That's why he had let him live, when he had broken him out of the Oz cell during the first war, and not just shot him then and there. Duo was the first person he had ever opened him self up to and actually tried to get along with. During the war he had been a trusted partner he could depend on if the need arose. After the war he had become friend, roommate and partner once more. But somewhere in all the confusion of trying to become a normal human being during the new era of peace, and not just the Perfect Soldier, he had noticed that his feelings had changed for the boy. He seemed to notice more of the little things that Duo did, began to see him in a new light.

He hadn't known then what was happening to him, but he did now. He had fallen, and fallen hard for the man who had been everything to him since the start.

Now Duo was hurt and missing, and Heero was growing more angry and frustrated every minute at not being able to track him down. Burying his hand in his hair, he growled to himself softly for a moment, only to freeze as his hand brushed against his new piercing. Eyes going wide, Heero grinned for the first time in 3 days, he had forgot all about that earring. Two weeks ago he and duo had gone out for Duo's birthday, they had both ended up with a piercing or two. The one in his right ear was a brilliant blue diamond, matching the same one in duo's ear( 1 ). But they weren't just any earrings either, they had picked these out a few weeks before getting the piercing done, and installed locator chips in both. They could find each other anytime and anyplace that they wished... and he had completely forgotten all about the damn things.

Head shooting up and fingers coming to rest once more on the key bored, he enter the necessary commands to pull up the program they had designed for this. For 10 Minutes there was only the sound of fingers flying across keys, entering one command after another.Then a loud beep broke the air, and Heero almost leapt from his chair, grabbed his coat and ran out the door, with an almost manic grin on his face.

"How'd it go Quatre?" Wufei asked looking up from his conversation with Dorothy. Quatre nodded to other blond and Wufei, before sinking into the chair at his desk.

"He wants us to just leave him be for now. Said he works better alone pretty much." Quatre said sadly, he never could see why other people refused to share their pain, with close friends or family

"I can understand what he is feeling right now Quatre. I would be the same if it was you that was missing , and that you were so badly hurt." Trowa said coming up behind the smaller boy, and placing a warm hand on his shoulder. Quatre smiled slightly and leaned into his lovers comforting hand.

"You have got to admit blonde that those two have always had a strange relationship. I say just listen to Heero for now, if anyone can find him, then it will be Heero." Dorothy said.

"But I am so worried about Heero right now. He wont eat anything we bring him, nor will he take a break to sleep. It's almost like he is turning back into the cold and emotionless Perfect Soldier he used to be. I honestly don't think he would survive it if that happened." Quatre whispered.

The other three could do nothing more than silently agree with the little blond. If Heero did revert back to his old self, he would have no place in this current time of peace, and would be lost. They had always know that the two boys had been close, but they seemed to have been mistaken as to what the bond between them really was. As this was hitting Heero much, much harder than it should of.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard a few doors down and they all jumped up and ran to Heero's office in time to see him run out the door, with the most disturbing grin playing upon his lips.

"Heero what's going on? What happened?" Wufei asked first.

"I found him Chang, and now I am going to get him so get the hell out of my way." Heero said in an odd voice.

" Yui... whats going on? Your acting odd even for you." Trowa asked, eyeing Heero carefully.

" He's been on Earth the whole time. In this city no less, down at the dock warehouses. Now you have exactly 5 seconds to move out of my way so i may go get him, or I will move you myself. You all will not stop me from going." Heero said coldly. Sure they may be his friends but all that mattered right now was duo, and at the moment they were in his way. If anyone got his way now, friend or foe, they would know what true pain was.

"At least let us organize a team first Heero, you can't go alone. What if Duo gets hurt any further? Or the White Fang members get away? Everything will be wasted and this could happen once more." Dorothy said, hiding her fear of the man before her. She may be a strong and proud lady that didn't know much fear, but an angry Heero Yui was at the top of her list of things to avoid at most any cost.

" Trust me Catalonia they will not get away from me. And should Duo be hurt further than he already has been, you won't need to worry about questioning them at all. Even now I don't think many will Be able to talk when I am done with them" Heero said with such hatred in his voice it made chills run down there spines.

Quickly the others let the enraged ex-pilot pass by them, before running to Heero's office and getting the location of their friend, from Heero's computer that had been left on in the boys rush.

"Dorothy you and Wufei go inform Une what's going on and that Duo has been found and where Heero is headed to now. Trowa and i will assemble a small team of men and head on over to the docks. We need to be there in case Heero needs help... or a clean up crew." Quatre said.

Nodding they all quickly set off to their tasks, praying that both Duo and Heero would be safe by the end of this day.

"Hold on just a little while longer Duo. I promise I will be there soon," Heero said to himself over and over as he headed to where Duo was being held. By the end of this night he would have blood for what had been done to his braided idiot, and after tonight if Duo was alright, he would make sure Duo knew just how much he really cared for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( 1 ) This idea was taken from the manga called Yellow. It's a very good read if anyone is interested.


	3. Chapter 3

Hard blue eyes, watched the somber grey building before them. Their owner hiding within the shadows cast by the lack of moonlight on this night. Heero sat waiting for... anything really. Just some small sign that the building before him was really where Duo was being held. A changing of the guard, a flash of light, hell he'd even take a damn pizza boy if it would just prove there was someone in that warehouse right now. He had been here for an hour now, unable to anything more than simply wait. Quatre and the others had arrived about 30 minutes after he had, and now he was forced to go by protocol. Granted it wouldn't be to bad, as Une had decided that only the former Gundam pilots would go on this mission, he didn't really care why she chose that and at the moment he didn't care either.

"Yui, you see anything?" Wufei's voice came from the comm. he had wired to his ear.

" No. If something doesn't happen soon, I will be going in regardless. Une can fire me or whatever else she wants. I already told you all to stay out of my way." Heero growled, still angry at being strong armed into accepting help from the other 3 men.

"Heero, were not here to stop you. All were doing is providing back up for you and preventing unnecessary damage. We want Duo back just as much as you do. But this needs to be done right or we may cause more harm to him." Quatre said softly.

Heero remained silent at those words. Did they honestly think he would allow further harm to come to his braided idiot? No! He would be sure to kill everyone in there for what they had done... maybe keep a few alive so Une could do her questioning, but still they would all pay. Sure they had tried to once more threaten the peace finally brought after the war, but they had made everything much more personal by harming the former Deathsyth pilot. Now he would personally make sure that this former White Fang filth left over from the war became nothing more than a bloody smear on his boot heel.

"Yui, there is movement on the second floor," Trowa's voice sounded., making him jump slightly. Quickly though he turned his eyes to the building and scanned along across the second floor windows until... there got them!

"Move Now!" Heero snarled out, before beginning to make his way to the building without being seen. He didn't even bother to check if the others were covering , or following him. All he knew was that now was the time to get back what was the most important thing in the world to him, and make the ones who took it pay with there blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly vivid violet eyes opened, their owner taking a moment to sort out what was going on. He could have sworn when he finally passed out from the pain a few hours ago... at least he thought it was a few hours ago. He'd been in this damn room for who knows how long, so he figured he was allowed to forget the time and day just this once. Endless hours off beatings and various types of torture, that was all he had to tell time in this place. A meager amount of food at what may have been morning. Followed by the typical beatings and insults? Why did everyone always pick on him because of his damn hair anyways? Especially that big guy with the knife, he was the worst, apparently he liked to collect hair from women... now he decided men had nice hair as well, at least once he had seen Duo's. God he was a freak, best not to think what the guy did with the stuff, or where he got it from the women.

Usually he was left alone for a bit befor the professionals came in. Damn those guys could dish some shit out. He lost count of how many bones they had broken and fractured, all for answers to question he refused to answer. Ok so maybe he shouldn't have told the little guy with the whip to go fuck his mother in a way that was physically impossible.But he had deserved it for the comment about Heero and the others. After that everything passed in a haze of red tinted agony, all he knew was that he had finally reached his limit a little while ago, and passed out cold in the dingy room they kept him in Even know his body was ablaze with a pain that he hadn't felt since the war, and even then he couldn't remember anything quite this bad. They had really messed him up, he almost felt sorry for them once Heero got a hold of them. It really wasn't wise to hurt the best friend of the perfect solider after all.

Speaking of Heero he turned his eyes to the scene before him once more. This was highly confusing to him now, he knew he was alone, other than his guards, when he first passed out. So why exactly was the two dead guards on the floor, and a third flying across the room? Turning his head slightly he saw Heero striding across the room, following the path of the guard that had been sent flying. Oh that would be why Duo thought to himself, not really sure that this was actually happening or if it was another dream. After all he had been known to have the odd dream of Heero coming to his rescue before. Groaning softly, he sat up and tried to clear the rest of his head.

"Duo?" Heero asked stopping in the middle of the room and turning to the other boy. He had managed to get through the base and was checking each room he came across only to find nothing. He had started wondering if maybe he had been wrong and the Earring had been left here and Duo moved else where. When he had stepped into the room he had been relived to see Duo out cold on the grimy concrete floor. Then he had seen the blood around him, followed by the guards and knew rage once more. He had quickly killed the first two men standing watch, a fast slash across ones stomach and the others eye becoming the new home for his knife , but the third he was taking his time with. Getting information from him had been all to easy, and he now knew which two men he would hurt the most once he had Duo safe. He had just sent the man across the room with a fist to the face when he heard a soft noise followed by Duo pushing himself to a sitting position on the floor.

"Heya Hee-chan this a dream or are you really here? Cause it would be a real shitty thing to do, if you promised to get me outta here only to fade if I touch you." Duo said looking at the blue eyed boy.

Heero didn't say a word as he turned fully away from the now unconscious watch man and strode quickly to Duo's side and knelt down, not even pausing as he grabbed Duo by the wrist and pulled him forward into his arms.

" Not a dream Duo, i'm sorry I took so long" Heero whispered to the young man he was holding. He knew better than to say what he really wanted to right now, better to wait until they were out and Duo was being cared for.

"Heero? What's wrong?" Duo asked softly, not sure of why Heero was acting like this. After all this wasn't the first time Duo had been taken hostage and beaten bloody, hell they had all been prisoners at one point in the wars. So why was Heero acting like this now, as if he had been scared?

"... nothing. Once we get out of here and you wounds have been looked at... I would like to go somewhere, anywhere. I have somethings to tell you, very important things and I don't want anyone to interrupt me. Is that alright?" Heero said, pulling Duo a tad bit closer, then quickly releasing him, and looking into his pretty purple eyes.

"Alright." Duo agreed, while Heero maybe acting oddly he wasn't about to deny the messy haired boy anything. It had taken to long for him to get Heero to ask for anything as it was. He wasn't going to tell him no, just because he was confused.

"Can you walk?" Heero asked kneeling back away from Duo, and looking at the hurt boy. He grinned when Duo stubbornly stood and glared down at the ex-wing pilot.

"I can walk just fine thank you very much. My legs I imagine are the only things that don't feel like they went through a meat grinder." Duo growled out, then chanced a glance at the dead guards in the room. He almost felt sorry for them, but he had warned them hadn't he?

"Shall we go then? I left a few for you." Heero said in a chilling tone of voice, grabbing Duo's hand and beginning to pull him for the room he had been imprisoned in for the last week. Duo was all to happy to agree, and gripped Heero's hand just as tightly.

Just as they reached the door of the room, Heero turned and gave Duo a quick once over and smiled almost evilly.

"What?" Duo asked, when he saw the strange look on Heero's face.

"These idiots are very lucky they didn't cut your hair... a few may even make it out of this alive now," Heero said, then pulled Duo behind him, the door slamming closed as he headed off down the hall. He only had two more things to do here and they could leave. After that Duo would be taken to the Preventer's Hospital and then Heero could have his time alone with the boy. Just a bit longer, and then Duo would be his... he hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heero where are we going?" Duo asked, trying not to pant, about five minutes later. He may have been able to stand and walk a few minutes ago, but with as much blood as he had lost, and the lank of decent food in the last week, his strength was starting to lag. Heero didn't answer him, simply looked over, took in his condition, then promptly stopped mid stride and turn to swing him up into his arms, before resuming his mad dash to god only knows where.

"What the hell are you doing? Put me down I can walk I told you.And will you please tell me where we are going? Were in a warehouse for cripes sake. It doesn't take five minutes to get out dammit. Do we have any back-up or is this a solo mission?" Duo asked before he found his mouth full of his own braid. Spitting it out he glared darkly at his rescuer.

"I am carrying you as you look about to pass out, no? Yes we have back up, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei are covering us and keeping me informed of what i need to know. I am have my comm. linked to them so don't worry. As to where we are going? Let's just say that this is for you as much as me. One of your little watch dogs, quite happily told me where to find your two tormentors. He did say it was two main men that did it, was there more?" Heero asked, he knew right now time was running out and that he needed to get Duo to safety. But he also knew how he and Duo worked, and if he didn't let Duo have this bit of vengeance, it would be the same as someone taking and hiding his laptop. He would make everyone miserable for days. Besides he wanted a piece or two of these men as well. Blood for Blood right?

"I see... no it was mostly the big muscle head that wanted to cut my hair, and the little man that favored the whip. Although I think I rather deserved the whip Heero, I don't think he much liked what I said about his mother." Duo said with an almost proud look upon his face.

"Don't look so happy about it, just wait until your thinking clearly and you have full feeling back. You'll regret that mouth of yours one of these days, you know that right?." Heero said giving the boy in his arms a quick smile, before barging through a door of to their right.

Before them were the two men Heero had set out to find, just like the guard had said. Follow the hall down until you could take a left or right, go left then follow the stairs down a bit until you come out in another hallway, take a right and the will be a big red wooden door on the right. They both usually go there once or twice a week to have a poker game with each other, and trade stories on who has done the most damage to victims and/or prisoners.

"Well, well look at what we have here Duo. Think you can stand long enough for me to get things started?" Heero asked in a low growl. Duo simply nodded and slid out of Heero's arms, watching in glee silent as the boy smiled and turned demonic looking blue eyes upon the two men before them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 hours later Duo in the Preventer's hospital. Sally Po just finishing up on fixing the poor boy as much as she could, left the room to go and gather the people waiting for him outside.Stepping out of the room her gaze landed on the 5 worried people that quickly surrounded her.

"So is everything going to be ok?" Quatre asked quickly before anyone else had the chance to do so.

"He'll be just fine with a few days of rest and some proper food. I think we'll keep him for a week then he'll be free to go, so long as he gets no infection in the wounds. Those whip marks on his back were really harsh, and deeper than we thought. His arm also needed quite a few stitches, several bones needed to be set and he suffered from badly from the amount of blood he lost as well." Sally responded and glared at Heero for that one.

"It was necessary Sally" was all Heero said.

"So you say. Anyways if you all want to see him go on in. He won't be awake for much longer with the painkillers we gave him." Sally said stepping aside to allow Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Dorothy into the room were the injured boy lay.

"Maxwell you look like shit." Wufei said the moment he got his first good look at the banged up boy laying on the white hospital sheets.

"I love you to Wu-bear." Duo said sweetly.

"Watch what your calling him Duo, I don't share" Dorothy said with a mock glare.

"I would never move in on you my dear Dorothy, I value my manhood to much thank you. But really guys I look worse than I feel I imagine. They gave my some greet meds this time." Duo said with a silly grin on his lips.

"Were so glad your alright Duo. We were all so worried about you." Quatre said, a slight quiver to his lips. Trowa offered Duo a small smile, as if to say that the small blond was correct, then moved to hold onto Quatre. Wufei and Dorothy also offered smiles to let the boy know that he had been worried over and that they to were glad for his somewhat safe return to them. When Duo's eyes looked to Heero though he was met with the usual blank stare and emotionless face. Duo's own smile slipped a bit before returning, what had he done now?

"Well as you can see I am fine now, minus a few broken bones and some scratches. But those will be healed in a few weeks. I am getting kind of tired though, do you all mind ifIi go to sleep now. Your all more than welcome back in the morning" Duo said, deciding that he wanted to be alone rather than see Heero look at him like that.

"That's fine we need to go finish our reports and get them to Une. Oh and be prepared when you come back to work Duo, she is pissed at you and Heero right now." Dorothy said.

"Why what the hell did I do?" Duo asked confused. He was the injured party here.

" Because when we got the two guys mainly responsible for the torment and such, they were only barley alive. She cant question them until they wake up from the coma their in. What did you guys do to them anyways?" Trowa answered softly.

It was true, while there was some broken bones and quite a few other injuries on the two men, there was nothing wrong that could have them in such a state. Their wounds weren't nearly sever enough for this kind of out come.

"They got what they deserved" Heero growled out.

"We didn't kill them Une should be glad for that. But I don't think they'll be giving us any problems when they do wakeup. Though when you do question them allow Heero and I to do it. I bet they spill their guts quick enough." Duo said with a small glint of hatred in his eyes. Those two had gotten off easy in his opinion, but oh well. You can only let the Perfect Solider rage for so long before he causes to much damage. So when Heero stared getting really bad and going for individual bones in the hands and arms Duo had stopped him. The men were just passed out from on overload of pain to certain nerves and muscles. They would wake within another day or so.

" Well you guys get to tell Une that then. We'll take off for now and be back in the morning." Wufei said and began ushering the others out. Duo was actually surprised when Heero followed the rest of them out. He had been hoping that the messy brown haired boy would stay so they could talk. Duo was burning with questions for they way Herro had been acting, but apparently Herro hadn't been truthful when he said he had wanted to talk afterwards. He had barely spoken two words to him since they had left the warehouse and the docks.

Maybe tomorrow he could pry some information from the other boy. Right now he was to tired to care, so he quickly laid himself down and closed his eyes, praying sleep came swiftly.

Moments later, or at least what seemed like moments later and Duo's eyes snapped open and he lurched upright in bed. Hissing at the pain in his ribs, his head swung around, eyes peering into the dark shadows around him. Someone was here with him, that much he knew, who was another matter though.

"Whoever you are get were I can see you. I cant exactly hurt you the way I am now, but I would like to see my attackers face at least." Duo snapped at the shadows. Imagine his surprise when none other that Heero Yui stepped out and into his line of sight, before quickly moving to where Duo was laying... or rather sitting now.

"Heero? What are you doing here? I thought you had left with the others before." Duo said, a slight amount of surprise in his voice. Quickly he finished sitting up, making sure to face the other boy fully, not sure what to make of the rather odd look on Heero's face.

"I wanted to talk to you, without the others around." Heero said softly, coming over to sit on the bed next to the smaller boy.

"Is that why you didn't say a word to me after we left the warehouse earlier?" Duo asked just as soft. Something was up with Heero, he had noticed it when Heero had first shown up to save him. Maybe now he could find out, he never had done well with things being kept from him. Besides he had thought he had broken the silent boy of that habit, apparently he was wrong.

" Part of the reason yes. I have something I wanna tell you... but I don't know how to." Heero said, a small blush on his face, as he turned and looked to the floor.

"Heero I have told you before, you can tell me anything. I wont judge, hell I am the last one that should. I am your friend and am here for you, I always will be. If something is wrong then I want to be the one you come to, the one you trust." Duo said, gently grasping Heero's chin and pulling his face up so that their eyes met.

" I do trust you... that is why I am scared too. But... I need..." Heero said in a broken voice. Why was it so hard to get out three little words? Screw it, maybe showing would be better. With that thought in mind, Heero knocked Duo's hand away from his face, leaned up and placed his lips on the other boys.

Duo's eyes widened in shock as he felt Heero's lips on his. How many times had he dreamt of this, only to wake up to a cold and lonely bed? Now Heero was kissing him. Him! Then it hit him, Heero was KISSING him... why the hell was he thinking about anything?

Before Heero lost his nerve and began pulling away, Duo slipped his arms around the others strong back, pulling himself as close as he could, and opening his mouth to allow the others tongue entrance.

After a moment Heero pulled back and simply looked at the flushed boy before him. A soft and hopeful smile on his face as he waited for the younger boy to recover.

"Does this mean what I think it does, Heero?" Duo asked, eyes closed and refusing to open.

" It means I love you Duo. I have for a long time, it just took me a little while to figure out what I was feeling. It means whatever you want it to mean. If you want nothing more to do with me than I understand... I wont like it or be happy. But I can understand. But I hope you will give me a chance to make you fall in love with me." Heero whispered into Duo's ear.

" You BAKA!! You cant make me fall any harder than I already have!" Duo yelled at the other boy, as he opened his eyes to look at the other.

"Nani?" Heero asked, slightly confused.

" I'm saying I Love You too. I think it was more lust when I first met you, I mean come on your fucking hot. But it changed slowly. But I didn't want to ruin anything we had. It took me so long to earn your trust and get you to call me friend, I didn't want to chance losing that. But now... oh poor Heero, you will never get rid of me now." Duo growled, leaning forward and capturing Heero's lips once more. Heero decided to think on things later, right now he was more than happy to know he loved and was loved in return, and to let Duo do what ever he wanted.

*Next Morning*

Trowa walked silently through the hospital halls as he headed to Duo's room. He had decided to head up before the others and make sure the braided one was awake and up for visitors or not. Quatre, Wufei, Dorothy and Une all waiting in the lobby for his ok. Or rather knowing them already on the way up whether Duo wanted the company or not. But it was strange, Heero hadn't been there with them. With as worried as the ex pilot had been you think he would have been first in line to see the injured boy. But no one had seen him this morning or last night after they all left the hospital, for that matter. Shrugging, Trowa decided to call Heero later and make sure everything was alright with him.

Reaching Duo's room he softly turned the door knob so as not to wake the other boy if he was still asleep, only to peer in and have his body freeze in utter shock. He couldn't be seeing things right, reaching up to quickly rub his eyes. He looked again at the scene before him.

"Trowa go in already, what is the hold up?" Quatre asked pushing him aside to look into the room followed by the others. Only to suffer the same fate as the taller boy beside him. As one five pairs or eyes stared at the hospital bed in the middle of the room. Shock and disbelief scrawled across their faces.

"Well I guess we know why Yui wasn't here this morning, no?" Une said regaining her voice first.

As there before them, peacefully tangled on the white bed, lay the brunette in question. Tightly wrapped around Duo, both boys fast asleep and naked as the day they were born, sheets on the floor.

"Well I think we should come back later." Wufei said with a bright blush across his cheeks, as he quickly ushered the others out of the room. The door to the room closing shut behind them Dorothy smirked at her own love.

"At least they both have a nice ass. I wonder if the gift shop has any good cameras?" Dorothy said as she quickly began running down the hall, the others following just as quickly after her.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
